The garden of magic
by bookgirlgeek
Summary: The garden where it happened, changed to the garden where it all broke down. America and Maxon love each other to death but what happens if Maxon is to busy for America? What if Maxon got shot? How can both handle such darkess
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own anything, part 2 coming out eventually all the things in the description will happen maybe in part 2 who knows *shrugs* but don't worry it will get sad...I think *shrugs even more" If you want more be sure to follow!**

Ten feet away, stood my beloved America, wearing a white dress with sneakers at the bottom. I chuckled, only America could pull off a magnificent dress with sneakers. It was midnight, we both planned to meet at the center of the garden spending alone time, with both my parents and her father gone we needed sometime to think and relax. After all we don't know when our next goodbye happens.

I walked towards my beautiful wife, I bowed my head. "Your Majesty America, you have called for me" I chuckled. Seeing her smile at my terrible jokes made my night. "Hello, King Maxon" she curtsied "Lovely day isn't it?", I laughed at her choice of diction contemplating if I should correct her but i let it pass. "It sure is" I smiled "it's even better with you under it". I took a step closer towards her our eyes meet in the process. Gosh i really do love her, I reached for her hand and she grabbed it. Leading us around the garden blind from the dark. This was a dangerous mission with the rebels out, they could have struck us if they pleased - still we both needed this.

As we reached toward our destination, I covered her eyes, she made a voice - it was cute. "Where are we going?" she asked. Smiling, i replied "well I wanted to change where we go for a moment. Will you mind that?". She giggled. I led her to a dark part of the garden only candles shining our path, there was petals on the ground in a shape of the heart, our food in a picnic basket, and no one to disturb us. I released my pressure on her eyes, blinking for a moment America smiled at the sight of my surprise for her in turn this made me smile. "Do you like it?" I asked, her eyes almost to tears she nodded, speechless I'm guessing. We sat down on the ground and cuddled each other just enjoying the company. The smell of rose petals, candles, and her hair sent a tingle through this body of mine in places it shouldn't. We stayed like this talking, adoring each other - at least I was, wishing we could stay like this forever and ever. Before I knew it both our eyelids shut down and we cuddled on the ground sleeping peacefully.

Morning came, the sun's rays beating on my skin giving a tan. I looked seeing as to America not next to me, scanning through the area, I quickly glanced at her smelling the flowers on the deep soil we step on. I sneaked up on her, grabbing her waist in the process. "Boo" I whispered in her ear; she smiled swiftly turning to meet my gaze. Our lips touched sending waves of pleasure through me, my temple completely focused on this kiss. Individually tugging on each others lips gasping for air in the process. America wrapped her hands around my neck, leading us closer to each other; our kiss unbreakable, our heart unshakable, all of this seemed right until and officer coughed. We both stared at the guard, seeing as he was uncomfortable seeing this. "Um..we- the- its time for our meeting sir." I exhaled quickly so only myself could hear, "I'll be there, tell them to wait for 10 minutes at best." He quickly bowed and sprinted out the garden. Slowly turning my head to peek at Americas expression, she looked sad I mean how could she not. "It would not be long darling we just have to talk about trading issues and that's it. I'm going to have my afternoon empty after." America gave an adoring pout "Are you really free?" Giving myself time to think before I answered then that's when it dawned on me, my whole afternoon was not free at all and i couldn't cancel any of them. I gave her an apologetic face and from her expression I could guess she knew this was happening but she still felt disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:Thanks for reading my last one even though it was short - very. I really appreciate it. A few things about this: I have changed the way things are written because I didn't like the way it was formated. Instead of the dialogue and story in one paragraph, i separated the dialogs with the story/content. You'll see; and um…..this is the ending...that is if you want more *wink* Tell me if you would want more**

I left America all alone in the garden my heart was pounding with regret, wishing I could make all this change, sometimes being the king is a job I don't wanna be a part of but it's something I can't trade away after all its how I met my beloved America. Making my way to the meeting as I have promised no later than 10 minutes when I heard the alarm sound. Rebels. Quickly a soldier led me to the safe room in hope to save me but he was too late, a rebel found us the guard took stance ready to shoot "Stand down!" the guard yelled. The rebel with a face of stone did not budge, from the looks of it he was a Southern Rebel. The guard pointed his rifle at the soldier attempting to scare him off, he reached for the trigger and a gunshot sounded, however it wasn't him who got shot. It was me.

At the corner of my eye, I saw another one of them - the happiness, the joy this shot had given unto him was terrifying. Looking down at the blood on my side, pressing on the injury attempting to stop the blood, I kneeled down at the pain. Guards surrounded me, but on thing was on my mind America - is this how she felt when she got shot? Was it worse? Thoughts blocked my mind, later noticing the floor coming to me slowly.

Awoken from a cry, i turned to see from who was the tears from. It was America. At first not knowing why she cried made my heart harden thinking thoughts - as a king should not. Suddenly remembering why she sobbed, I looked down - I was naked thou only my shirt was off but still my back, ignoring the small details i saw with my eyes a bandage across my side and blood seeping through. Completely in shock - i turned to see my darling's face. She looked at me shocked as I spoke

"How are you?" her eyes wider than the Earth, her mouth dropping open longer than a 10ft ladder.

"What do you mean how am I - look at you!" she howled.

Giggling to seeing her mad at me made my day but to her this wasn't funny her face so still i felt like she wasn't alive. Then it dawned upon me how long was I out? I decided to confront her and asked, she replied with

"More than a month - I thought you died" crying harder I attempted to stroke her hair with my fingers but i winced in pain instead.

"Don't move" she said "I don't want your stitches open." Her concern for me was both adorable and overwhelming.

Staring at her eyes, I felt joy and happiness stunning me with beauty. Guessing she knew what i wanted she leaned closer to my face giving me the kiss of my life. The kiss gave me life. I yearned for more of her, to feel her - being injured sucked. It didn't last very long as i anticipated but touching America made my day. Finally we broke off; after a long make out session, she needed to leave - sadly.

"I won't be gone for long, I promise i'll come back" America stated

Agreeing with my gut, I was disappointed - was this how she felt when she left me? Nodding at this statement she walked towards the door, leaving me with a smile before she closed it; leaving me with complete loneliness. To occupy myself, I decided to sleep surely only pass the time.

Hours turn to days and days turn to months when you're stuck in the infirmary. The day finally came when my heart was set free - for now at least.

"Where do you wanna go?" America asked

Today was the day; the outside became my best friend - the doctor recomended for me to go outside at least once a week. Being the luckiest man alive, I didn't really mind the outdoors. America pushed the wheelchair, strolling me around the garden.

"Anywhere with you is fine by me" I chuckled at my own reply

"Geez can you go one day without being a prince?"

"A king actually"

We both laughed at my terrible humor as we preceded to the middle of the garden. A ray of memories hit my head. All our arguments, our love making sections and the best of all our wedding. This memory made my face turn to a smile. I peeked over at America, she too was at a smile.

The day was going smoothly in the middle of the garden. The sun's rays on my face America's presence making my life peaceful. A guard - yet once again came to us. This time he wasnt someone we didn't know, it was - Aspen.

"Hello Officer Leger" I said

He did a quick bow to me then one to America as well, she smiled back at him but i swear she blushed.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked

"Yes, i am Officer, are you?"

He made a quick glance at America; she turned away. This time when Leger leaves, I'm gonna have to confront her about this blushing.

"Never better, sir"

"Mmmmhmmmm; is there anything you want Officer Leger?"

"Yes sir, Queen America"

"And why is that?" my tone harsh and firm

"She needs to attend something with her maids had put up" Officer Leger turned to America, it seemed like she the gist of what he was trying to say

"I have to go Maxon" she looked with pleading eyes

"No!" I yelled, I saw the terror in America's eyes and of Aspens "Officer Ledger, will you do me a favor and leave" Ledger seemed hesitant, but complied - he left it was only us, America and I.

I pivoted my wheelchair so it faces her. Her eyes were terrified but they were only staring at me.

"America be honest with me" I sighed before continuing "Did you cheat on me?"

Her eyes were in disbelief and in rage, "How dare you think that, I was worried sick about you."

I shook my head in disbelief, I thought she was loyal to me, she made an oath, but all she did to me was become someone I cannot trust. Enough is enough I thought.

"No, I'm not having this today America" I said as i proceeded to roll myself out.

"Wa- Maxon don't leave" My head didn't turn back, I didn't regret what had happen. Instead I heard her cry for my name begging me not to leave, for me to be with her - but I was done.

The night came slower than usual, my mind filled with rage, despair and pain. A knock came on the door. A head slowly peaked out, it was Lucy - one of America's maids. I wasn't interested in talking just staying - lonely in my room. I swatted her away in an attempt she will follow me, but she wasn't the only one to peek out of my door - America was following right behind her and so was Aspen. No way was I talking to any of them, especially Officer Leger. I swatted my hand another time, they didn't leave except butler.

"What do you all want?" I snarled "Don't you see i want to be peaceful?"

America's face was sad, looked like she was crying and crying, I didn't care at - did I?

"We only wanted to see if you're okay."

"Well you are here am I okay?" I said with an pacimist tone "Yes, I am, can you leave now?"

Then again all of them looked sad. And America had the guts to talk to me once more.

"Can you" she asked " will you come outside please?"

I considered this for a bit, but then I said "No"

"Please?" she begged, she gave me puppy dog eyes for a way to beg.

"Only for a minute and that's final"

They led me away from the hospital wing, towards the ballroom. As they opened the doors rays of light hit my eyes, the room filled with balloons, people like America's parents, a banner spelling out the words, 'Get well soon King Maxon', then and there my heart filled with regret, my eyes watering, my lungs not pumping, it was hard to breathe. Once again my head filled with blackness.

I woke up the next day on my bed, this time, America sleeping next to me. I attempted to rise, but fell when pain arose through my body. America jumped up from where she was sleeping, seeing as to i was awake she sobbed.

"I thought you were dead again"

I smiled at the thought of leaving her, from the time I thought she was cheating but in turn was planning a get well soon party for me. I have no idea what would happen if I had another wife.

 **End**

 **Thank you for reading! Be sure to favorite and comment!**


End file.
